


For Your Eyes Only

by keahukahuanui



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom!Danny, Dom/sub, M/M, Voyeurism, sub!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keahukahuanui/pseuds/keahukahuanui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny watches Ethan get himself off... but there's a catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first smut that I've written, ever. I'm sorry if it's really bad but I would like any suggestions anyone could give :)  
> For my friend, [Larissa](http://squattmccall.tumblr.com).

Danny sighed as he walked in through his front door, dropping his laptop bag on the table beside the door. He rolled his shoulders and yawned as he made his way into the kitchen.  
“Hey honey, how was… your…” he paused and looked around, but Ethan wasn’t there, where he usually was awaiting Danny in the evening. Danny frowned, wondering where Ethan could be. He looked out the window, but Ethan wasn’t by the pool. Making his way around the house, he arrived back to the entryway with no sign of Ethan. Danny made his way up the stairs, carefully listening to see if he could hear Ethan, waiting somewhere to jump out and surprise him. But that surprise never came. He made it to the top of the stairs and paused on the landing, looking around, thinking.  
There was no sound, it was eerie and made Danny a bit suspicious. He grabbed the bat that lay hidden behind the piano. He noticed his bedroom door was cracked open, a warm glow hidden beyond. He slowly crept across the walkway which opened over the floor below, towards the golden light of the bedroom. He took a deep breath before slowly pushing open the door and looking inside.  
There on the bed was Ethan. He was on all fours, ass in the air, facing away from the door wearing nothing but a deep blue jock strap. He looked under his arm at Danny, who was standing in the doorway with a happily-surprised grin on his face, and made the most obscene come-and-fuck-me-now face.  
“Welcome home, babe,” he purred softly, arching his back and rolling his neck, making his ass even more enticing.  
Danny slowly stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind him. He placed the bat in the corner between the door and the closet, and turned away from the bed, undoing the buttons on his sleeves and rolling them up. He made his way to the bathroom, ignoring Ethan, who was beginning to moan sounds of want.  
“Shh!” Danny snapped his fingers towards the bed, silencing Ethan.  
Turning the faucet on, Danny cupped his hands under the falling water and splashed it on his face, washing away the weariness from the day’s work. He grabbed his toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. From the corner of his eye he could see Ethan start making motions to get up.  
“Stay!” Danny commanded, glaring at Ethan, who slinked back to his position, biting his lower lip.  
Danny finished brushing his teeth and made his way back to the bedroom where he grabbed a chair from the corner, pulling it over to face the bed, several feet away, from the center of the room. He stood there, staring at Ethan, studying his body. Slowly walking around the bed, Danny reached out with his fingers extended toward Ethan’s painfully beautiful form. Danny didn’t touch, but his fingertips were close enough for Ethan to feel heat radiating. Danny traced along the curve of Ethan’s back and withdrew, turning and making his way back toward the chair.  
He made this circuit several times, simply noticing every nook and cranny of his partner’s physique, every curve of every muscle, every dip, every bead of sweat, before finally sitting down in the chair. He simply sat and watched for what seemed like hours to Ethan, but was really only two or three minutes. Finally, Danny spoke.  
“Are you well?”  
“Yeah, I’ve been waiting for you for an hour,” purred Ethan.  
“I’ve been waiting for you for an hour, Sir,” corrected Danny.  
“I’ve been waiting for you for an hour, Sir,” replied Ethan with a sly smirk on his face.  
Danny nodded in satisfaction, slowly breathing in through his nose, out through his lips. He shifted, uncomfortable while still in his work clothes.  
“Turn around,” he said, and Ethan obeyed, turning around to kneel on the bed in front of his master.  
Ethan’s eyes were full of lust, of craving, of the need to be fucked hard and long against the headboard. He wanted Danny to take control, to bend his body and contort it in ways he didn’t think possible. He wanted Danny inside him and he didn’t care how.  
“Get up.”  
And so Ethan rose, gently dropping to the floor in front of the bed. He stood there, awaiting his next instruction, licking his lips and staring Danny down, who was paying more attention to Ethan’s bare skin than to his desire.  
“Turn around, slowly. I want to see you flex your muscles, I want to see what is mine. …are you mine?”  
“Yes sir, I am yours,” Ethan replied, lifting an arm above his head and turning so that his back was facing Danny. He flexed his back, showing off all the sinuous muscle that lay underneath his golden, glowing, sweat-slick skin. He heard Danny mutter his satisfaction from behind him.  
“Come closer.”  
Ethan obeyed, turning and strutting across the floor to where Danny was seated. Danny motioned for Ethan to lean in, so he dipped his head down, moving to kiss Danny. Right before their lips met, Danny pulled back, waving Ethan away, telling him to stand back up.  
“Undress me.”  
Ethan jumped because finally, he got to touch Danny. He reached out, slowly undoing the buttons of Danny’s shirt, kissing the skin that was slowly bared beneath. Danny grabbed Ethan’s face with a tight grip, directing their gazes to meet.  
“I told you to undress me. What part do your lips play in that?”  
“I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again,” Ethan apologized, going back to undoing the buttons of Danny’s shirt. When all the buttons were undone, Danny leaned forward, allowing Ethan to pull the shirt off his back before tossing it aside.  
When Ethan started to reach for Danny’s buckle, his hand was swatted away, like a dog who had misbehaved.  
“No, those stay on,” Danny chastised, gently grabbing Ethan by the throat and pulling him up to face level.  
Danny stared into Ethan’s eyes for a second, before moving closer, barely grazing their lips together, breathing out into Ethan’s space. Ethan licked out with his tongue, brushing it against Danny’s lips, and Danny withdrew, standing up and grabbing his shirt.  
“Get up, on the bed. Back against the headboard. You’re going to please me by getting yourself off without the use of your hands,” Danny said, walking up to the top of the bed.  
Ethan chuckled, still standing where Danny left him. “Your lack of faith in me wounds me, sir. I don’t need a restraint.”  
“Have fun, babe,” Danny shrugged and whispered, kissing Ethan’s cheek as he walked back to the chair. He motioned towards the bed, “The stage is yours.”  
Ethan bowed, “Thank you, sir,” he joked, hopping up onto the bed, eyes locked on Danny’s.  
“Entertain me, make me happy. Be a good boy and please me,” Danny said soothingly.  
The thing with Ethan is that for some reason he is hypersensitive to everything Danny says. On one hand he strives to please Danny, and he loves receiving vocal confirmation of his success. On the other hand, he definitely gets off on seeing Danny get angry, on being on the the receiving end of Danny’s fury. Right now Danny’s happy, and that makes Ethan happy, but it’s still a bit boring.  
Ethan ruts his hips into the sheets, causing friction between his half-hard cock and his jock.  
“Don’t you fucking cheat,” Danny warned.  
Ethan grinned, flipping over onto his back. He began to roll his hips in a way that pushed his dick against the fabric, moaning.  
“That’s good, just like that,” Danny commended softly. “Keep it up, babe, you’re doing well.”  
Danny’s praise was sending Ethan into an ecstatic furor, his hands clenched in the sheets while he flexed and clenched his groin, causing more friction.  
Danny picked up on Ethan’s tightening grasp, “Nah uh uh, no hands.”  
Ethan growled, the pace of his breathing increasing, his heart rate climbing. The force and determination behind which he was thrusting up into the air now was quite a sight to behold. Danny’s hand was in his own pants now, rubbing and pulling at himself, as he watched his lover struggle.  
Sweat drops coalesced and fell down Ethan’s side as he worked himself into a euphoric high, his achingly hard cock begging to be touched, pre-come dampening his jock as he rubbed against it. Ethan glanced over at Danny, who had lost his pants, spitting into his hand and stroking his shaft. Danny puckered his lips, like he was acting out a kiss for Ethan, and it drove Ethan wild, almost sending him over the edge right there.  
“Oh fuck, Danny, you’re beautiful. ‘m gonna cum.”  
“What did you call me?” Danny’s eyes were furious as he jumped up and over to the bed, grabbing Ethan by the throat.  
“I’m sorry sir, please,” Ethan whined, his hips hitching and catching, his thrusts stuttering and breaking rhythm. He was so close, but he could hold it for Danny. He must hold it for Danny.  
Danny gave a tight squeeze before releasing Ethan who gasped and rolled his eyes back into his head, craving Danny’s touch.  
“That’s better,” muttered Danny, tracing a finger down Ethan’s torso, over the stretched-out fabric covering his cock.  
Danny returned to his seat, returning his grasp to himself, nodding at Ethan to continue.  
Ethan whimpered, “Sir, please can I cum now?” He couldn’t hold it much longer, but he had to try, he had to.  
Danny stared, holding Ethan’s gaze, licking his lips.  
“You may cum.”  
Ethan exhaled a sigh of relief as he worked himself back up, grinding and bucking against the fabric. He bit down hard into his lip, tasting blood into his mouth, and he felt like he was in heaven. He let out a deep growl, gripping and ripping the sheets beneath him as his now-flacid cock lay in his own mess.  
Ethan panted, looking over at Danny who was smiling with satisfaction.  
“Good boy,” Danny said. “Now clean yourself up and ride me.”


End file.
